Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( ) and Craig O'Connor pick up an Irish Web Award for The Comic Cast]] Terry Willers, cartoonist and organiser of the Guinness International Cartoon Festival in the 90s, has died at his home in Rathdrum, County Wicklow, aged 76. The inaugural Irish Comic News awards are announced, and there's a few surprises... The Comic Cast won Best Independent Podcast at the 2011 Irish Web Awards. Congratulations to Craig and Liam! Derry's Uproar Comics get some coverage in the Belfast Telegraph and the Derry Journal. Brian Moore, aka Cormac, cartoonist for the republican paper An Phoblacht, passed away on 12 March this year. An Gael Óg | Seán Slattery | Michael Nugent | Arthur Matthews | Gakbag | Fitz | Heather Mills | ThisGrace | Flip's Sake! | Six Million Ways to Die | The O'Brien Press | Lightning Strike | Infinite Talent | Pogoroboto | Brian Boru | Damien Goodfellow | Death by Chocolate | Celtic Warrior: The Legend of Cú Chulainn | War of the Two Kings | John Currivan Events 2007 | Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 | Events 2011 , 2007]] Declan Shalvey is drawing the latest arc of DC/Vertigo's Northlanders. County Kerry's Tim Booth has been drawing all-new adventures of the original Dan Dare in Spaceship Away since 2006. Artist P. J. Holden and writer Si Spurrier give us afterlife comedy Numbercruncher in the Judge Dredd Megazine, starting in January 2011. Irish writer Stephen Walsh has a new graphic novel from Time Bomb Comics in the UK, London Calling, a retro science-fiction tale set in an alternative 1950s London, starring mysterious French secret agent Charlotte Corday, and drawn by Keith Page. Irish artist Alan Halpin is illustrating a graphic novel adaptation of fantasy novelist P. C. Cast's Goddess of the Rose, to be published next year by Sea Lion Books in America. Several Irish nominees for the Eagle Awards (none of them won though): *Mike Lynch for favourite newcomer writer *Declan Shalvey and John Cullen for favourite newcomer artist *Len O'Grady for favourite colourist *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' for favourite British colour comic book *''Rí-Rá'' for favourite new comic book and favourite European comic book Fizog | Mike Hubbard | Dorothea | Digitek | Peter Hoye | Presidential Material: John McCain | Patrick Hickey | Carnival of Cabbage | Waiting for the Mothership | Monstrum Horrendum | Tag Team | The Iron Moon | Harry McAvinchey | Dead Soldier | John Moore | Richie Smyth | Hilary Robinson | Malachy Coney | David Norman | The Acid Bath Case from The Satirist, 1812]] Dublin-born painter William Henry Brooke drew political cartoons in London in the 1810s... Illuminations: 101 Drawings from Early Irish History | Sean Mac Murchadha | Images of Erin in the Age of Parnell | Jon Berkeley | Apes and Angels: The Irishman in Victorian Caricature | The Book of Friers | Riotous Living | James O'Donnell | Bernard Dowd | Oisín | Q.E.D. | Phelim Connolly | The Unkindest Cut | Drawing Conclusions | James T. Campbell | Dog Collars | Frank Leah | Gerrit van Gelderen | Angela Antrim | John Campbell Mike Hubbard, born in Dublin in 1904, attended art school in London before joining Dean's Studios as an illustrator. By the 1930s he was working on story papers The Thriller, Detective Weekly, Modern Wonder and The Passing Show, drawing black and white interior illustrations and two-colour covers. After the Second World War, he moved into comics, drawing adventure strips, mostly film adaptations and classic serials, for Knockout. In 1946 he became assistant to Norman Pett on the Daily Mirror's daily cheesecake strip Jane, drawing backgrounds and supporting characters. He took over from Pett as the strip's artist in 1948, and drew it until it finished in 1959. In the 1960s he worked on Fleetway's girls' titles, drawing "Nurse Angela" in Princess, and various stories in Schoolgirl's Picture Library. Perhaps his best-remembered strip from the girl's comics was "Jane Bond, Secret Agent", in Tina and Princess Tina, in 1967-70. In the late 1960s and early 70s, he painted full-colour classic serials for The Ranger, Look and Learn and Pixie, including adaptations of King Solomon's Mines, The Coral Island and The Secret Garden. His last published work was a set of new illustrations for reprinted stories in The Bumper Story Book for Boys and The Bumper Book for Girls in 1974-5. He was an excellent draughtsman and excelled at the figure, particularly the female figure, and his colour work was both vivid and sensitive. He died in 1976. *The Image of Irelande *John Fergus O'Hea *Kilian Plunkett *Elizabeth Shaw *David Norman *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse